swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Victory II-Class Star Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See also: Star Destroyers Produced after the end of the Clone Wars, the Victory II-Class Star Destroyer is a deep-space interdiction vessel designed to serve as a sector patrol ship. Unlike its predecessor, the Victory I-Class Star Destroyer, this ship boasts no limited-resource weapons (Such as Concussion Missiles or Proton Torpedoes) and instead utilizes Turbolasers and Tractor Beams while patrolling the space lanes. Though smaller and less durable than the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer, the Victory II-Class ships are still incredibly powerful and often operate in pairs. Since the ship lacks a large TIE Fighter complement, the Victory II-Class Star Destroyer is often paired with escort ships or fleet carriers that have a large number of Starfighters that can be quickly deployed. The Victory II-Class Star Destroyer makes extensive use of Ion Cannons to halt an enemy vessel without destroying it. Usually assigned to interdiction duty, the Victory II-Class Star Destroyer specializes in capturing and securing enemy ships while dealing minimal damage to the vessels themselves. For this reason, the Victory II-Class Star Destroyer is often used to capture smugglers and pirates when the Empire needs information, leaving the heavy assault work to the larger Star Destroyer types. Victory II-Class Star Destroyer Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 51; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,380; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 150; Damage Threshold: 251 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (4) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Double, Batteries (4) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (2) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (2) +14* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +63 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 92, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 5,200 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 2,040 (Troops) Cargo: 6,107 Tons; Consumables: 4 Years; Carried Craft: 24 TIE Fighters (Any variants), 5 Lambda-Class Shuttles, 10 AT-ATs, 15 AT-STs, 10 A5 Juggernauts, Various Support Vehicles Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 15), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Turbolaser, Double, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 (Ion) Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +63) Tactical Fire An Imperial Star Destroyer is designed to provide heavy gunnery support in any situation, and excels at disrupting other Capital Ships above all. It's weaknesses against other ships, such as Starfighters, is usually overcome by its own complement of TIE Fighters. As a Standard Action, a Victory II-Class Star Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All allied Starships attacking targets within that area gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships